redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 6 Chapitre 9
Reconstruction | Chapitre 9 PRÉSIDENT : en : Dear Director. fr : Cher Directeur, Fade in to Blood Gulch PRÉSIDENT : en : I feel you're avoiding the question. If this target, was already in possession of an A.I. unit, how was he able to secure an additional unit from Agent South? Would not that verify, as we indicated earlier, that your program now runs experiments with more than one artificial intelligence. If so, where did these additional A.I. come from. And more importantly, how did your agency procure them? fr : Je sens que vous éludez la question. Si la cible en question était déjà en possession d’une IA, comment as-t-il fait pour en protéger une autre de l’agent South ? Ça confirmerait, comme nous l’avons indiqué précédemment, que votre programme fait désormais des expériences avec plus d’une intelligence artificielle. Si oui, d’où viennent ces IA supplémentaires, et surtout, comment votre agence se les procure ? Radio sounds CONTRÔLE : en : This is Command calling Red Base, come in Red Base. fr : Ici Contrôle à base Rouge, répondez base Rouge. SARGE : en : This is Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. fr : Ici l’avant-poste n°1 de Blood Gulch. CONTRÔLE : en : Agent Washington has reassembled the Blues. fr : L’agent Washington a reformé les Bleus. SARGE : en : I knew it! I knew he was a Blue! fr : Je le savais, je savais bien que c’était un Bleu ! CONTRÔLE : en : Gather your team, we want you to stop Agent Washington at all costs. This is a level one directive. Good luck Red Base. fr : Réunissez votre équipe, nous voulons que vous arrêtiez l’agent Washington à tout prix. Il s’agit d’une directive de niveau 1, bonne chance base Rouge. SARGE : en : Hey, one sec. Any word on that soldier poison I ordered? fr : Hé, 2 secondes, des nouvelles de ce poison pour soldat que j’ai commandé ? CONTRÔLE : en : No. Good luck Red Base. fr : Non, bonne chance base Rouge. SARGE : en : What about the robot nuts? fr : Et les écroux pour robot ? CONTRÔLE : en : No. Good luck Red Base. Command out. fr : Non, bonne chance base Rouge. Contrôle terminé. SARGE : en : Well you don't have to get so testy. Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? This thing gets terrible reception. Only have one bar! Hello? fr : Ben inutile de vous montrer si sèche. Allô ? Allô, vous m’entendez ? Et maintenant ? Cet engin a une réception épouvantable, il n’a qu’une seule barre. Allô ? Sarge runs down the ramp from Red Base to find Lopez standing idly doing nothing SARGE : en : Can you hear me now? Can you hear me? Stupid 4G network. Lopez! fr : Vous m’entendez là ? Vous m’entendez ? Stupide réseau 4G… Lopez ! LOPEZ : es : Sí. fr : Oui ? SARGE : en : That was Red Command. fr : C’était le Contrôle Rouge. LOPEZ : es : Sí. Yo sé. en : Si. I know. fr : Oui, je sais. SARGE : en : Were you listening to my call? fr : Tu as écouté mon appel ? Caption : en : I record all our calls for quality assurance. fr : J’enregistre tous nos appels comme gage de qualité. SARGE : en : They said those dirty Blues are up to no good! fr : Ils disent que ces sales Bleus ne préparent rien de bon ! LOPEZ : es : Esa llamada sonaba extrana a mí. en : Actually that call sounded strange to me. fr : En fait, cet appel m’a semblé étrange. SARGE : en : I agree! We have to stop 'em. No matter what the cost. fr : Je suis d’accord, il faut les arrêter, coûte que coûte. LOPEZ : es : Alguien caricio otra llamada. en : Almost like someone took another call and chopped it up. fr : Presque comme si quelqu’un avait pris un autre appel et l’avait haché. SARGE : en : You're right! I shouldn't be here flappin' my gums, I need to shake a tail feather! fr : Tu as raison, au lieu de brasser de l’air, je devrais leur voler dans les plumes ! LOPEZ : es : Sí, usted se va para su misión falsa... en : Yes, you should go on your fake mission right away... fr : Oui, vous devriez effectuer votre mission bidon sur-le-champ… SARGE : en : I gotta reassemble the team! And I know I can't get Donut, so that leaves just Simmons... and Grif. fr : Je vais reformer l’équipe ! Et je sais que je n’aurais pas Donut, alors ça ne laisse que Simmons… et Grif. LOPEZ : es : ...y quienquiera enviado la llamada le matará. en : ...and you will most likely be killed by whomever sent that fake message. fr : … et vous vous ferez probablement tué par celui qui a envoyé ce message bidon. SARGE : en : Ah, good point! Maybe I'll get lucky and Grif was killed. Not in a glorious manner like battle of course, but doing something menial and humiliatin'! Maybe he drowned in a toilet while cleaning it. fr : Ah, bien vu ! Avec un peu de chance, Grif aura été tué. Pas de manière glorieuse comme au combat, bien sûr, mais en effectuant un travail ingrat et humiliant ! Il se sera peut-être noyé dans les toilettes en les nettoyant. LOPEZ : es : Pendejo. en : You're an idiot. fr : Vous êtes un idiot. SARGE : en : I know, I know, I'm hopin' for too much. Lopez, pack m'gear. I gotta get goin'! fr : Je sais, je sais, j’en demande trop. Lopez, fais mes valises, il faut que j’y aille ! LOPEZ : es : Se hace ya. Lo embalo diario deseó que usted se fuera. en : It's already done. I pack it every single morning in hopes that you will decide to leave. fr : Elles sont déjà prêtes. Je les fais tous les matins dans l’espoir que vous vous décidiez à partir. SARGE : en : Good ol' Lopez, dependable as always. Now Lopez- fr : Mon bon vieux Lopez, toujours aussi fiable. Bon, Lopez… LOPEZ : es : Oh dios... por favor. No quiero tener un momento. en : Oh God... please. I don't want to have a moment. fr : Oh Seigneur… je vous en prie, épargnez-moi ce moment. SARGE : en : I know we've had a lot of good times together- fr : Je sais qu’on a passé un tas de bons moments ensemble… LOPEZ : es : No haga esto. en : Don't do this. fr : Arrêtez ça. SARGE : en : You've always relied on my guidance and protection. fr : Tu as toujours compté sur mes conseils et ma protection. LOPEZ : es : El adolescente le derrotó. en : You couldn't even win the fight with that teenage girl. fr : Vous n’avez même pas pu vous battre avec cette adolescente. SARGE : en : But you're going to be on your own now. fr : Mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul à présent. LOPEZ : en : Bueno. en : Good. fr : Bien. SARGE : en : I prepared you for the world as best I could. fr : Je t’ai préparé pour le monde autant que j’ai pu. LOPEZ : es : Usted me programó en Español. en : You programmed me in a language that no one here speaks. fr : Vous m’avez programmé dans une langue que personne ne parle. SARGE : en : So take care of yourself. And always remember that I'll be thinkin' of ya. fr : Alors prends soin de toi, et n’oublie jamais que je pense à toi. LOPEZ : es : Voy a ir vedar que la el segundo es tu van. en : I am going to erase every memory of you the second you are gone. fr : Je vais effacer chaque souvenir de vous à la seconde même où vous serez parti. LOPEZ : en : Apenas como ... y ... en : Just like I did for DELETED and DELETED. fr : Comme je l’ai fait pour SUPPRIMÉ et SUPPRIMÉ. SARGE : en : Nope. No words, Lopez. I'll see you again. In a better place. Adios amigo. Adios. fr : Non, pas un mot, Lopez. On se reverra, dans un endroit meilleur. Adios amigo, adios. LOPEZ : en : Vámonos viejo hombre estúpido. en : Just go, you stupid old man. fr : Contente-toi de partir, stupide vieillard. SARGE : en : I'll miss you too Lopez! Every single day. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. fr : Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Lopez, tous les jours. Je m’étais promis de ne pas pleurer. LOPEZ : en : Menos hablando. Yéndose. en : Less talking. More leaving. fr : Moins de paroles, plus d’action. SARGE : en : Me too Lopez! Me too! fr : Moi aussi Lopez, moi aussi ! LOPEZ : en : El pedal está a la derecha. en : The gas pedal is on the right. fr : L’accélérateur est à votre droite. SARGE : en : Heh heh. Now to find Grif and Simmons. I can only imagine what amazing adventures they must be having right ... now. fr : Hé hé, bon, trouvons Grif et Simmons. Je n’imagine même pas quelles aventures extraordinaires ils doivent vivre en ce… moment. Immediately cut to Grif and Simmons in front of a Red Team firing squad. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Any last words? fr : Un dernier mot ? GRIF : en : Yeah. You guys suck. fr : Ouais, vous êtes nuls. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Ready! Aim! fr : Prêt ! En joue… SIMMONS : en : Killed by our own men, couldn't see this coming. fr : Tués par nos propres hommes, je ne l’avais pas vu venir. Cut to Sarge pulling up next to the dead Blues SARGE : en : Hello? Anybody here? Anybody alive? No, good. Blue sucks! Heh heh. Hhm, I don't think Simmons and Grif would have switched to Blue Team, but if they did it might explain why they all died. fr : Bonjour, il y a quelqu’un ? Quelqu’un de vivant ? Non ? Bien. Les Bleus sont nuls, hé hé ! Hum, je doute que Simmons et Grif aient rejoins l’équipe Bleu, mais si c’était le cas, ça aurait pu expliquer la raison pour laquelle ils sont tous morts. Back to Grif and Simmons SIMMONS : en : Wait, wait wait wait. fr : Attendez, attendez, attendez. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : What? fr : Quoi ? SIMMONS : en : Hey, uh, don't we get a last request? You know any- anything like that? fr : Hé euh, on n’a pas le droit à une dernière volonté ? Vous savez, un… un truc du genre ? SOLDAT ROUGE : en : What do you want? fr : Vous voulez quoi ? GRIF : en : How 'bout for starters you suck my- fr : Et si pour commencer tu allais te faire… SIMMONS : en : Shouldn't you at least read us our charges? fr : Vous devriez au moins nous lire nos chefs d’accusation, non ? SOLDAT ROUGE : en : You know what you did. You were in charge of our ammunition. And you lost it all. fr : Vous connaissez votre crime, vous étiez responsable de nos munitions, et vous les avez toutes perdues. GRIF : en : Don't you think it's ironic that you're about to shoot us because we don't have enough ammo? Also, lost and sold to the other team? Two totally different things. fr : Vous ne trouvez pas ça ironique de nous tirer dessus parce qu’on a pas assez de munitions ? En plus, entre les perdre et les vendre à l’autre équipe, il y a une sacré différence. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Oh you're just delaying. fr : Ah, vous ne faites que gagner du temps. SIMMONS : en : Yes that's true, but it's also true that you have to read us a list of charges. It's in the Red Army Handbook, section on firing squads, subsection 2.9c. page 94 third paragraph. fr : Oui, c’est vrai, autant que vous êtes obligé de nous lire notre liste de chefs d’accusation. C’est écrit dans le manuel de l’armée Rouge au paragraphe 3 de la page 94 de la sous-section 2.9c de la section sur les pelotons d’exécution. GRIF : en : You are going to die a nerd. So sad. fr : Tu vas mourir en nerd, c’est si triste. SIMMONS : en : Do you want to die in the next two seconds or do you want to die a nerd with me five minutes from now? fr : Tu préfères mourir dans 2 secondes ou mourir en nerd avec moi dans 5 minutes ? GRIF : en : ... SIMMONS : en : Well? fr : Alors ? GRIF : en : I'm thinking. ...Fine, yeah, what he said, section whatever whatever. fr : Je réfléchis… très bien, ouais, comme il a dit, la section je ne sais pas quoi. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : I think you're bluffing. I never read that. fr : Je crois que vous bluffez, je n’ai jamais rien lu de tel. GRIF : en : Uh, did you read the Red Army Handbook? fr : Euh, vous avez lu le manuel de l’armée Rouge ? SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Ih... uh... no. fr : Je… euh… non. GRIF : en : That's because nobody has, except for him. He's memorized it. fr : C’est parce que personne ne l’a fait, sauf lui, il l’a mémorisé. SIMMONS : en : In three languages. fr : En 3 langues. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Uh, what do you guys think? fr : Euh, vous en pensez quoi ? The Red Mutineer discusses the matter with the firing squad GRIF : en : Is that a real rule? fr : Cette règle existe ? SIMMONS : en : I have no clue, but they'll either read the book or read the charges. fr : Je n’en ai aucune idée, mais soit ils liront le manuel, soit nos chefs d’accusation. AUTRE SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Okay. fr : OK. SIMMONS : en : Either way we're alive for a few more minutes. fr : Dans tous les cas, on vivra encore quelques minutes. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Yeah, we decided that sounds like too much trouble. So we're just going to shoot you and say the Blues did it. fr : Ouais, on a décidé que ça représentait trop de problèmes, alors on va vous abattre et faire porter le chapeau aux Bleus. SIMMONS : en : Oh, wait. I didn't think about the "fuck it, we're lazy" option. fr : Oh attends, je n’avais pas pensé à l’option « rien à faire, on est des feignasses ». GRIF : en : Nyeh, I thought of it. I just didn't wanna explain it. Fuck it. fr : Nyeh, j’y ai pensé, je n’avais pas envie de l’expliquer. Eh merde. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Ready weapons! fr : Présentez armes ! SIMMONS : en : Grif, this looks like it's it. Listen, there's something I always wanted to tell you. fr : Grif, on dirait que c’est la fin. Écoute, il y a quelque chose que j’ai toujours voulu te dire. GRIF : en : I have something I wanna say to you too, buddy. fr : Moi aussi j’ai quelque chose à te dire, mon pote. SIMMONS : en : You first. fr : Toi d’abord. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Ready! fr : Prêt ! GRIF : en : It was me that stole your identity and ran up all those credit card charges at the pawn shops and peep shows. Sorry. fr : C’était moi le voleur d’identité à l’origine de toutes ces factures de boutiques de prêteur sur gages et de bars à strip-tease sur ta carte de crédit, désolé. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Aim! fr : En joue… GRIF : en : Whew! I feel so much better now that I got that off my chest! So what do you wanna say to me? fr : Ouf, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que j’ai vidé mon sac ! Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ? SIMMONS : en : Hhhh, I seem to have forgotten. Hey asshole, can we hurry this up? fr : Pfff, je crois que j’ai oublié. Hé connard, on peut se dépêcher ? SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Fire! fr : Feu ! The firing squad fires, but Sarge drives between them and Grif and Simmons and the Warthog blocks all the bullets in the flank SARGE : en : Simmons! Grif! There ya are. fr : Simmons, Grif, vous voilà. SIMMONS : en : Are we dead? fr : On est morts ? GRIF : en : Well if we are then Hell looks just like the army. Big surprise there. fr : Ben si c’est le cas, l’enfer ressemble à l’armée. Tu parles d’une surprise. SARGE : en : I've been lookin' everywhere for ya. fr : Je vous ai cherché partout. SIMMONS : en : Sarge? fr : Sarge ? GRIF : en : Yeah what? fr : Ouais quoi ? SARGE : en : What in hell are you two doing? fr : Bon sang, vous faites quoi, tous les deux ? SIMMONS : en : We're being executed by our own men, Sir. fr : On se fait exécuter par nos propres hommes, chef. SARGE : en : Cut it out. I need you guys to come with me. Command has a secret mission for us. fr : Arrête ton char, il faut que vous me suiviez, le Contrôle nous a confié une mission secrète. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Who the hell is this guy? fr : Mais bon sang, c’est qui ce type ? SARGE : en : Oh, what is this? Insubordination? Aye yah! fr : Oh, qu’est-ce que c’est, de l’insubordination ? Aye yah ! Sarge punches the Red Mutineer in the face with his shotgun SARGE : en : Heyah! Come on you two, let's get a move on! Where's yer commanding officer? fr : Heyah ! Venez, vous deux, on se bouge ! Où est votre commandant ? SIMMONS : en : (pointing at Grif) He's right there. fr : Il est juste là. SARGE : en : ... Where, behind Grif? fr : Où ça, derrière Grif ? SIMMONS : en : Sergeant Grif is our C.O., Sir. fr : Le sergent Grif est notre CO, chef. SARGE : en : Your Sergeant has the same name as Grif? That's a disturbing coincidence. fr : Votre sergent a le même nom que Grif ? C’est une troublante coïncidence. SIMMONS : en : No no listen to me. Grif is our commander. He was promoted to Sergeant when you refused to relocate with us. fr : Non non, écoutez-moi. Grif est notre commandant, il a été promu sergent quand vous avez refusé votre mutation. SARGE : en : But who's in charge!? fr : Mais qui est aux commandes ?! SIMMONS : en : Sergeant Grif! fr : Le sergent Grif ! SARGE : en : Okay see, I can hear you saying words, but it's like they don't match up in a way that makes sense. Did ya have a stroke? fr : OK, tu vois, je t’entends prononcer des mots, mais on dirait qu’ils ne forment pas un ensemble cohérent. Tu as fait une attaque ? SIMMONS : en : Grif is a Sergeant. He's the same rank as you now. fr : Grif est un sergent, il a le même grade que vous à présent. SARGE : en : That's who I'm talkin' about. Where is he? fr : C’est de lui que je parle, où il est ? SIMMONS : en : He's right there! fr : Il est juste là ! SARGE : en : So, he's invisible. fr : Alors il est invisible. GRIF : en : Dude, I don't think he's physically capable of understanding what you're telling him. fr : Mec, je ne crois pas qu’il soit physiquement capable de comprendre ce que tu lui dis. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Does this mean we get a new Sergeant now? Awesome, 'cause this one sucks. fr : Ça veut dire qu’on a un nouveau sergent maintenant ? Génial, parce que celui-ci est nul. Sarge punches the Red Mutineer in the back of the head this time and knocks him down again SARGE : en : Gah. Never talk that way about a superior. fr : Gah, ne parle jamais comme ça d’un supérieur. GRIF : en : Did Sarge just call me superior? I heard it, Simmons is a witness! fr : Sarge vient de dire que j’étais un supérieur ? Je l’ai entendu, Simmons est témoin ! SIMMONS : en : I don't even wanna get involved. fr : Je préfère rester en dehors de ça. SARGE : en : What's going on in this outpost? Insubordination, invisible Sergeants, Simmons has had a stroke! fr : Qu’est-ce qui se passe dans cet avant-poste ? De l’insubordination, des sergents invisibles, Simmons qui a fait une attaque… GRIF : en : It totally counts. fr : C’est parfaitement crédible. SARGE : en : You two just get in the jeep. We're gettin' out of here. I'll explain on the way. fr : Vous deux, montez dans la jeep, on s’en va. Je vous expliquerais en chemin. SIMMONS : en : Shotgun! fr : Je monte à l’avant. GRIF : en : I outrank you, get in the back. fr : Mon grade est supérieur au tien, monte à l’arrière. SIMMONS : en : Fuck! fr : Merde ! SARGE : en : Son, tell your Sergeant I'm taking these two with me. He can call Command for verification. fr : Fiston, dis à ton sergent que j’emmène ces deux-là avec moi. Il peut appeller le Contrôle pour confirmation. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : But, you're taking our Sergeant. fr : Mais vous emmenez notre sergent. SARGE : en : What? I can't hear you! fr : Quoi ? Je ne vous entends pas ! The jeep drives away SARGE : en : Engine's too loud. fr : Le moteur fait trop de bruit. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : What the hell just happened? fr : Bon sang, il vient de se passer quoi ? AUTRE SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Hey guys? The Blues are all dead. fr : Hé les gars, les Bleus sont tous morts. SOLDAT ROUGE : en : Euh, I'm going to go lie down. fr : Euh, je vais aller m’allonger. Back at Blood Gulch, Lopez is standing alone in the middle of the canyon LOPEZ : es : Así. en : Great. fr : Super. LOPEZ : es : Ahora estoy solo. en : Now I'm lonely. fr : Je suis tout seul maintenant. LOPEZ : es : Sigh. en : (Lopez sighs) Revenir à la page de la saison.